Schooled
"Schooled" is the fifth episode of Young Justice. It premiered on February 4, 2011. Logline Superboy's anger over his non-relationship with Superman is getting out of control. He refuses to train with Black Canary, and when the Team faces an opponent that even the Justice League had trouble defeating, the Boy of Steel goes rogue.Allstetter, Rob (2011-01-29). "YOUNG JUSTICE EPISODES FOR FEBRUARY". Comics Continuum. Retrieved 2011-01-30. Synopsis Superboy's anger over his non-relationship with Superman is getting out of control. He refuses to train with Black Canary and is about to storm out when the Team is informed of an android known as Amazo (created by Professor Ivo), who absorbs and duplicates the powers of his opponents. Their mission is to guard the two trucks containing the parts of the android for further study. Robin and Superboy guard one while Aqualad, Miss Martian and Kid Flash guard the other. Both groups are then attacked by robotic monkeys who retrieve the parts and take them toward Gotham City. During this time, Batman meets with Superman and attempts to convince him to take concern in Superboy's well-being. Superboy goes rogue, leaving the group and following the MONQIs by himself. He finds Professor Ivo on a train, but not before Ivo succeeds in putting the android back together. Robin and Kid Flash then track Azamo and Ivo to Robin's school. The trio continues to fend off the android. At first it appears that they are losing, mostly because Kid Flash was captured by Amazo then saved by an arrow from a mysterious archer. Superboy then realizes how important it is to channel his anger as Black Canary had taught him, and turns the tables on Amazo, destroying it. Ivo escapes. Back at the Cave, Robin then confronts Green Arrow for "babysitting" the group and shows him the arrow that saved them. Green Arrow pulls out his arrow, showing that it looks different to the one they had, and the Team suspects it was Speedy that saved them. Superboy tells Black Canary he is ready. Title The title may refer to the Team's training in hand-to-hand combat by Black Canary. The word schooled can also refer to an individual being defeated in a comprehensive and humiliating manner, as both Kid Flash and Superboy were by Black Canary, and various characters were by Amazo. Also, the climatic fight against Amazo takes place in Robin's school. In the opening scene, Superboy and Superman attempt to rescue a schoolbus of children from falling off a bridge. Cast and characters |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Robin |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian |- | rowspan="2" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Superboy |- | colspan="2" | Superman |- | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Aqualad |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2" | Batman |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Computer |- | Vanessa Marshall | Black Canary | |- | rowspan="3" | Peter MacNicol | Professor Ivo | |- | Amazo | |- | MONQI | |- | Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2" | Martian Manhunter |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="2" | Bibbo | Continuity * When Miss Martian wonders about Superboy's state of mind, she assures Aqualad and Kid Flash that she didn't read his mind. This is a call back to "Welcome to Happy Harbor," when the Team didn't react well to her telepathy, deeming it an invasion of privacy. Ever since he stopped doing it without permission. Ratings "Schooled" garnered an average of 2.5 million viewers among kids between 2 and 14.Seidman, Robert (2011-02-08). Ratings Notes for TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network; Including 'Conan,' 'Southland,' 'Ben 10' & More. TV by the Numbers. Retrieved 2011-08-14. Trivia * Robin uses eskrima sticks in this episode. In the comics, Dick Grayson didn't use these weapons until he took on the identity of Nightwing. * Batman uses a statue of the head of William Shakespeare to hide the button that reveals his batsuit. This is a reference to the 60's Batman TV show, where when he pressed a similar button at his house, a bookshelf would lift up to reveal two poles that lead to the Batcave. * The text on the computer screen in the Cave is taken from the Wikipedia article on India. Cultural references * The school bus falling off the bridge is a reference to Superman: The Movie. * Robin yelling "Get out!" to the truck driver is a reference to The Terminator. Questions Answered questions * Why does Superboy hate monkeys? (Answer) * Who fired the arrow that saved the Team? (Partial Answer, Full Answer) Unanswered questions * Why was Professor Ivo thought to be dead? * Why did Professor Ivo create Amazo? * Was Professor Ivo working alone or was he in cahoots with someone else? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Season One episodes